metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Link
.]] '''Link' is a character from The Legend of Zelda series of video games created by Shigeru Miyamoto. Link must travel along the vast regions of Hyrule to explore dungeons and collect various items to stop the menacing Ganon in order to save the Princess Zelda. Metroid (1986 manga) playing as Link in Metroid (1986 manga)]] Link makes a cameo appearance in the 1986 manga, showing Samus losing at a game of The Legend of Zelda on her Famicom Disk System, with her vowing to complete the game before she arrives at Zebes. ''Captain N: The Game Master Link and Princess Zelda appeared in three episodes of the ''Captain N television show along with Mother Brain, which was a cross-over event between The Legend of Zelda cartoon show and Captain N. The first of these involved Mother Brain reviving Ganon. Link also appeared in the original Captain Nintendo story in Nintendo Power, where he was summoned by Captain Nintendo after Mother Brain had summoned Ganon and Zelda. ]] Tetris Standing next to Samus Aran, Link can be seen playing an instrument if the player successfully completes a Type B game at level 9. Super Smash Bros. Link appears as a playable character in ''Super Smash Bros. based on his appearance in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. ''Super Smash Bros. Melee Link appeared in Super Smash Bros. Melee based on his Adult and Child appearance in ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. '' ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Master Quest A Metroid Prime trailer is included on this game's disc. ]] Metroid Prime 3: Corruption If save data for ''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess is found on the Wii and Ship Bumper Stickers are unlocked and activated, the Hylian crest found on Link's shield and throughout Hyrule will be placed prominently on Samus Aran's gunship. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl Link appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl based on his ''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess appearance as well as his The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker ''and ''The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass appearance, "Toon Link". ''Metroid Prime Trilogy The Ship Bumper Stickers return, including the one for possessing ''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess data. Other Appearances , WarioWare: Smooth Moves]] Link, along with Samus were slated to appear in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance for the Wii, but Nintendo did not give permission to the developers to include them. They were both planned for inclusion in Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga for Nintendo DS and remain in the game's code, but only variants of their gift items were left in. He also shares other appearances in F-1 Race, Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, Kirby Super Star, Wario Land 2, WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!, WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$!, WarioWare: Twisted!, WarioWare: Touched!, Animal Crossing: Wild World, Tetris DS, WarioWare: Smooth Moves, Animal Crossing: City Folk, Phantasy Star Ø, and WarioWare D.I.Y. They both also appeared as e-Reader cards for Animal Crossing. Link's Master Sword and Hylian Shield have also been seen on display in the offices of Retro Studios during press interviews for Metroid Prime Trilogy.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0a962z4jmDs Gallery File:Link.png|''Metroid (1986 manga)'' File:Smash64front.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. File:Sbart jpback.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. File:Sbart jplabel.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. File:Supersmash.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' File:All wallpaper.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' File:SuperSmashBrosWallpaper1024.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' File:1button 240.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' website File:2nin 240.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' website File:Link 360.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' website File:Lv08 240.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' website File:Sword 240.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' website File:Tobanai 240.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' website File:Fire 360.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' website File:G punch 360.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' website File:Samus SSBB2.jpg|Smash Bros. DOJO!! File:Stage29 080229j-l.jpg|Smash Bros. DOJO!! File:Etc02 080411 037-l.jpg|Smash Bros. DOJO!! File:Super-smash-bros-brawl.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' File:5wwajl.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' File:Brawl poster.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' File:SSBB-chr1.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' File:Smashbrawlchar.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Category:Super Smash Bros.